


Uncle Ollie & Auntie Felicity

by hayleycc



Series: Time Travel with the Tornado Twins [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Tornado Twins, Dawn is a badass little Iris, Don is a shy little Barry, Gen, I just love this fluff, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9975638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleycc/pseuds/hayleycc
Summary: Dawn and Don time travel to 2017. Somehow they end up in Star City ready to meet their godparents when they were younger.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBrokeZane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokeZane/gifts).



> Okay I've already popped my weird fanfiction cherry so this should fun. Leave me some comments and kudos xoxo!! I'm gifting this to TheBrokeZane because he is my favorite author and is absolutely amazing in every way! Notice me!! P.S. I'm picturing Dawn as a green eyed Zendaya because we have the same birthday sue me!!

"Woah, Donovan where are we?" 

"Didn't mom and dad both tell you not to call me that."

"That's......irrelevant. If they didn't want me to call you that they shouldn't have named you that." 

"You would think with a name like Bartholomew dad would've learned."

"He probably just saw mom." They said in unison knowing the love their parents shared. 

"Seriously Don, are we in Star?" 

"I think we are Dishie." 

"Did you just call me Dishie? You know I hate that Barry Cooper always called me that." 

"His mother was a psychopath for never getting over dad. She even named her kid after him!" 

"Weirdo." 

"Do you think Uncle Ollie and Auntie Lis are here?"

"Most likely. Race you there." Dawn said as she sped away. 

 

 

They nonchalantly entered the elevator and headed down to the Arrow Cave. Dawn sashayed in like she owned the place and yelled for Felicity or Oliver. 

"AUNTIE FELICITY?UNCLE OLLIE? Are you guys here!" 

Felicity was extremely confused. There was a girl with striking green eyes and beautiful chestnut hair yelling for her and Oliver. Right behind her was a boy who looked like Barry just with darker skin but the girl looked like Iris with lighter skin. 'Oh my god these are their children how though?' 

"Can I help you?" 

"Hi I'm Dawn and this is Donovan-" 

"Don, I swear Dawn Cynthia Nora Allen you call me that again I'm going to throw you into the speedforce and you'll never come out." 

"Yeah right everyone knows I'm the stronger of the two of us. I was born first respect your elders." 

'Man that is definitely Iris' daughter' Felicity thought to herself as she watched them bicker. 

"Okay, Don and Dawn how do I know you?" She had her suspicions anyway might as well confirm them. 

"Barry is our dad and Iris is our mom. You and Caitlin are joint God mothers and Oliver and Cisco are joint God fathers. Cisco loves to make godfather references about it to us." 

"Seems like him. How are you here though in this year? I've never met you."

"We were chasing each other after someone called me slower than him and ended up here."

"Well uh...Do you want to sit and tell me a little about yourself, I'll get Oliver." 

"Thanks Aunt Lis." 

"No problem."

 

"Oliver Jonas Queen get your ass up here!" 

"Why? Is something wrong." 

"Barry and Iris had twins who time traveled and are now here." 

"That's trippy for many reasons. Mostly that Barry and Iris actually have children. Twins none the less. I'll be up." 

 

 

 

"How old are you guys?" 

"16" 

"How old are Barry and Iris?" 

"48 and 47." 

"Wow." 

"They're actually young compared to some of the parents." 

"Suprising." 

"What year do they get married?" 

"2019" 

"Do me and Oliver end up together?" 

"Yes." 

"Hey girl and boy." Oliver says as he finally makes an appearance. 

"Barry and Iris get married in 2019." 

"Takes them long enough." 

"Remember when you shot him with an arrow when he kissed me." 

"Yeah." He looked at the twins "Tell your dad I'm not sorry."

He looked at the two of them. It really was a little Barry and Iris. Dawn was feisty and well spoken like Iris and Don was shy and quiet but very smart like Barry. Not to mention the looks. Damn they made some beautiful children which makes a lot of sense seeing as both of them have extremely above average looks. Dawn had hazel eyes that were promently green with a very light brown skin tone. Don had hazel eyes also but his were definitely more on the brown side and his hair was a much darker shade of brown then his sister. They were tall like Barry also Dawn said they were 5'9 and Felicity joked she should become a model. Next time he's Barry he might just crack up laughing at the fact he will have a daughter tall like him but fiesty like Iris. And a son who is him but a little shorter and with darker skin. Actually they probably shouldn't tell Barry this happened. 

 

"Hey Uncle Oliver do you want to go fight while Don and Auntie Lis catch up?" Oliver looked at Felicity who just shrugged and imitated running. 

"Sure. Did you inherit Barry's speed?" 

"Yes."

"I'm going to my ass kicked by a 16 year old girl. Fun."

"Don't worry. I'll go easy Uncle Oliver." 

"I didn't say that did I." 

 

They fought and to Oliver's surprised he won a couple times. Although she was fast she wasn't a good enough we fighter in her technique and form. They stayed down there training and fighting while Don talked to Felicity. 

"My dad says I remind him of this boy he went to school with. Jacob Nagel his name was. I've seen pictures and we do look alike. I don't know though." 

"I think you are like a little Barry but with darker skin. But that's just my opinion." 

"My mom calls me Little Barry and Dawn Little Iris. Papa always says the same thing. One year during school we convinced the teacher we had twin telepathy by saying the same thing at the same time. Somehow she actually believed it." 

"That Dawn is quite convincing. She is like a little Iris with a little bit of Barry." 

"We're bullied a lot because of our parents being from two different races even in the year we come from people are still closed minded. You just have to learn to deal with it as much as you can."

"For one I think your parents are the best couple and best parents." 

"Thanks Aunt Felicity." 

 

"Hey Don we should probably go soon Dad is going to figure it out sooner or later." 

"You're right. Let's go Dawn Cynthia Nora Allen." 

"Donovan I would advise you to stop and think about what you are saying." 

"You are like a bee sting for a second and then die."

"You're like a moth, people get excited for a butterfly when this ugly thing pops out." 

"You are the worst person to ever live Miss Allen."

"I love you too Donovan."

"You wonder why I hate you." 

Oliver and Felicity stared in amazement as they sped out leaving them in the dust basically. Well at least they knew Barry and Iris would last. Felicity looked at Oliver for a second and thought about what Dawn said. She pressed her lips against his.

"I still love you Ollie." 

"I love you too Felicity." 

They just stared at each other. 'Well thanks Dawn for giving me some much needed courage' Felicity thought to herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob Nagel is my best friend in real life. I love his name and that is why I used it.


End file.
